


Don't leave

by LarryStylinson20



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, Larry - Fandom, Larry Stylinson - Fandom, Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fanfic, Happy Ending, Harry Styles - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, Sad with happy ending, angst with happy ending, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-10 05:47:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12905391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarryStylinson20/pseuds/LarryStylinson20
Summary: “Please, don’t do this” Louis begged as Harry packed his bags.“Its too much Louis, I can’t be closeted forever” Harry said as he zipped his bag and started making his way towards the front door. “No. You’re not leaving. You can’t leave me, I need you. Please don’t go. Please” Louis said as he stood in Harry’s way blocking his exit.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys,  
> I hope you enjoy it.  
> let me know what you think

“Please, don’t do this” Louis begged as Harry packed his bags.

“Its too much Louis, I can’t be closeted forever” Harry said as he zipped his bag and started making his way towards the front door. “No. You’re not leaving. You can’t leave me, I need you. Please don’t go. Please” Louis said as he stood in Harry’s way blocking his exit.

“Move” Harry said emotionlessly, as if Louis wasn’t falling apart right in front of him.

“No, Harry we talk when things get hard, we don’t pack up our shit and leave” Louis yelled.

“There is nothing to talk about. I want to come out, and you’re too much of a baby to come out so I’m done” Harry replied calmly as he tried to leave again but Louis stopped him “Harry you know I’m not ready for that but I will be. I promise baby please lets just talk about this.” He begged

“I wish I never met you,” whispered Harry as he tried to leave once again.

“You don’t mean that right? Please tell me you don’t mean it. Baby, please don’t leave me. I love you” Louis cried as he fell to his knees hugging Harry’s stomach.

“I meant every word I said’ Harry said as he pushed Louis away and left their home.

“NO. DON’T GO. PLEASE, HAZZA BABY PLEASE DON’T LEAVE ME. COME BACK PLEASE HARRY. DON’T LEAVE.” Louis sobbed but Harry never came back so he just laid there and sobbed. Harry just left him. He walked away like their 4 year relationship meant nothing.

3 hours later, when Zayn came to check on Louis, he found him passed out in the same position


	2. New Beginnings

*1 year later*

Louis doesn't really know how he ended up in a hospital bed with a broken foot with a doctor, Zayn and his bandmates looking at him with pity.

"Mr Tomlinson, are you living with someone? You will be needing a lot of help moving around" the doctor asked.

"I'm living alone but its okay, I can manage." Louis answered.

"He can stay with me" Harry stated, shocking everyone.

"What" Niall squeaked out in shock

"What? Zayn is living with his girlfriend. You and Liam live in apartments and i have a house." Harry explained.

Louis wanted to argue but his leg hurt and all he wanted was to go to his mum and cry into her arms. So he just nodded and closed his eyes.

*****************

Louis realised that he should have thought this through when he was sitting in Harry's living room feeling so out of place. He couldn't take the silence any longer.

"Hey i know we broke up and all but thanks for letting me stay with you. You're a great friend" Louis smiled.

"You're not my friend. I'm just letting you stay here because if something happens to you while you're home alone i'd never hear the end of it from the boys." Harry spat and just like that the smile was quickly wiped off Louis' face.

"Look i know i made mistakes but you made mistakes too. Harry its been almost a year, i miss you" Louis whispered the last part.

"Yes we both made mistakes but at least i was willing to come out of the closet. I wasn't a pathetic piece of shit who wanted to spend the rest of his miserable life hidden and afraid of what people might think." Harry spat.

Without a word. Louis pushed himself off the sofa, ignoring the pain shooting up his leg, and limped into his bedroom because this was not his Harry. Louis heard Harry calling his name but he walked into his room and locked the door before Harry saw his tears.

Louis doesn't remember falling asleep when he wakes up to a knock on his door. He carefully gets up and opens the door to see Harry holding a cup of tea.

Harry placed the tea on the bedside table and rushed back to Louis to help him get back into bed. "I'm sorry about last night. It was uncalled for." Harry mumbled.

"Its okay" Louis replied, not wanting to talk about it.

"No it wasn't. I'm really sorry and i miss you too" Harry smiled shyly. Louis just nodded and squeezed Harry's hand.


	3. A Flicker Of Hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first chaptered fic so i hope you guys like it. Next chapter is gonna be longer, i promise

Things got easier after that. Harry would make sure Louis took his painkillers, wake him up with breakfast in bed and look after him like a mama bear protecting her baby.

Louis would have bad days where the pain would reduce him to tears, but Harry would be there to comfort him. The boys would visit Louis and they'd have movie nights and it was almost like him and Harry never broke up. It was almost as if Louis' heart wasn't broken.

Harry was baking cookies while Louis sat on the marble tabletop. “I’ve missed your cookies” Louis said without thinking and immediately blushed and looked away from Harry. “I’ve missed making them for you” Harry replied simply as he cracked another egg.

“Let me help, I feel useless” Louis carefully got off the tabletop and stood next to Harry.

“You can whisk, you still remember how to do that right?” Harry smiled teasingly.

“Shut up. Its not my fault I never cooked as a child” Louis muttered as he grabbed a whisk.

“Have you been cooking? You know.. since everything happened?” Harry asked.

The question caught Louis off guard, “umm well not really.” He replied as he whisked the batter, trying to keep himself busy.

“You’ve lost a lot of weight Lou, you should’ve cooked” Harry argued.

“Well I lost my appetite for a while. Zayn had to shove food down my throat but I’m okay. Don’t worry about it” Louis waved it off, wanting to change the topic.

Harry placed the cookies into the oven and looked at Louis with guilt in his eyes “I’m sorry… about how I left. It was just that…” Harry stared to explain but Louis cut him off “No, don’t apologize, its been over a year. Plus, I probably wasn’t so easy to live with so I don’t blame you” Louis smiled sadly.

“Well you did leave your clothes everywhere” Harry joked.  


Louis gawked, “How dare you?” He laughed as he grabbed a handful of flour and tossed it at Harry’s face. “Who’s the messy one now Styles?” Louis laughed.

Harry froze in shock for a second before grabbing an egg and breaking it on Louis hair. Soon things turned into a food fight, Louis was about to chuck a chocolate chip at Harry when he slipped and took Harry down with him.

“Ouch, you’re heavy” Louis whined after their laughter died down. Harry was on top of Louis straddling his hips, Louis looked up at Harry and his heartbeat sped up. They both started leaning in closer and just as Harry’s lips were a millimeter away from Louis’, the oven timer went off.

Both boys sprung apart, Harry got up and gently pulled Louis up.

“Cookies are ready.” He smiled as he went to get them out of the oven.

Louis just stood there and stared at Harry. All he could think of was ‘shit, I almost kissed Harry.’

After the cookie incident, Louis thought things would get awkward but he was completely wrong. He and Harry kept getting closer. They talked about their families, what they’ve been up to and finished the entire series of friends while reminiscing about their days at the X-Factor. They had created their own bubble of domestic bliss and Louis felt that maybe not all was lost and he still had a chance to get back with Harry.


	4. Not Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys think

Harry walked into Louis' room with some snacks to find Louis sobbing. 

"Baby, whats wrong!" Harry gasped running to Louis. 

"It hurts Harry. It hurts so bad and i just feel so useless. I can't do anything on my own, i can barely even use the bathroom without your help. I'm so sick of this Hazza." Louis sobbed. 

Harry didn't know what to do so he got into bed behind Louis and pulled him close. Louis was still crying and Harry couldn't stand seeing Louis like this so without thinking he leaned down and gently pressed his lips against Louis'. 

Louis gasped in shock but he quickly kissed back. He missed this so much, he missed Harry so much. Things got heated as Harry started to trail kisses down Louis' neck. 

"Lou, i need you" Harry whispered against Louis' neck. 

"Fuck me" And that was all Harry needed to lose control 

********************** 

The next morning Louis woke up feeling warm. He felt Harry's arms around him and blushed at the memories of the night before. He pushed himself closer to Harry only to feel him stiffen. 

"I have a busy day today and then i'm hanging out with a friend. Don't wait up and i probably wont come back home tonight." Harry said as he got off the bed. 

"Wait what? You're leaving?" Louis squeaked. 

"Yes. I'm busy" Harry said, grabbing a shirt. 

"Are you really leaving me right now?" Louis said with tears pooling in his eyes. 

"Yes" harry answered coldly. 

"Was this your plan all along? Make me think that we were okay again, give me hope, fuck me and then leave again?" Louis cried. He hated himself for crying, for trusting Harry again, for showing Harry weakness. 

"It was not my inten-" harry started but Louis cut him off "you know what, I know I fucked up before but I don't deserve this from you." 

"I need to leave." Harry said walking away. 

"Don't leave me, please. Harry please." Louis cried because this can't be happening. Harry will not fuck and chuck him like that. He stumbled off the bed and climbed to Harry and he hated how this felt so familiar. “not again, please. I can’t do this again, I wont survive it this time. Baby please.” Louis begged with tears streaming down his face and sobs racking his tiny frame 

"I need to leave, we’ll talk tonight. Bye." Harry said as he untangled himself from Louis and walked out the door for the second time. 

******************* 

Once again, Zayn came for a visit only to find him in the same position he was a year ago. He carefully carried Louis to the living room where Louis continued to cry as he told Zayn what happened. 

"Harry did that?" Zayn asked surprised. 

"Yes. He left me. He fucked me and then left me like I meant nothing. I know I messed up but did i really deserve this? How could he be so cruel Zayn." Louis sobbed 

"I'm sorry sweetheart. You did not deserve any of this." Zayn said as he looked at Louis' sad looking eyes. 

"You know i saw pictures of him on twitter 10 minutes after he left. He was holding hands with Nick." Louis said as he wiped his tears. 

"Lou, maybe its time you move on. Its been a year since you guys broke up. Don't you think he should be out of your life by now?" Zayn said carefully, not wanting to upset Louis. 

"Don’t you think I’ve tried that Zayn. Maybe I just love him too much to let him go.” Louis mumbled sadly, as if he was ashamed to admit it. 

"You guys just keep hurting each other Lou. You keep breaking each others' hearts. Its not healthy." Zayn reasoned 

"You don't know what happened because you weren't there. You left. Zayn you just left. How could you do that? After 5 years you walked away and you left me. You left me. I felt so alone. I needed you and you left like I never meant anything to you. I needed you. Why did you leave me?" Louis kept talking as tears fell from his eyes and Zayn knew that at a certain point he was no longer talking about him and that his best friend was about to break down so he quickly went to Louis' side and pulled him into his arms "he left me, Zayn. He left me. He's gone" Louis cried and Zayn just held him close as Louis broke down in his arms. 

After a few moments Louis looked up at his best friend "i can't stay with him. I can't be here when he gets back" Louis spoke softly, his voice raspy from crying. "How about you pack your bags and come stay with me? Gigi is out of town." Zayn said already getting up to pack up Louis' bag.


End file.
